


Joshler Smut Stories

by luvmangoz



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut, angsty, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvmangoz/pseuds/luvmangoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a book filled with little kinky Joshler smut stories. I hope you enjoy them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joshler Smut Stories

**Kitty**

* * *

 (This one is dedicated to my gorgeous girlfriend, because she gave me the idea xx I love you <3)

Tyler Joseph was such a smol bean. He's quite innocent -- that is, when his boyfriend isn't fucking him into the mattress.

Tyler was a good boy for Josh -- or should I say, a good _kitty_ for Josh. He wore a black collar, which had a hook for the leash Josh kept for Tyler.

Tyler was given simple orders while Josh went out to either run errands or go to work or a meeting. Stuff like that. His orders were that he couldn't touch himself -- only Master was allowed to do so.

But today, Tyler couldn't help himself. He was also looking to make Master a bit mad. He loved when he was mad -- it was a huge turn on for himself, and Tyler loved how rough Josh would get during sex.

He giggled to himself as he ran to grab his phone, which sat on the dresser, and then he ran back and jumped on the bed, laying down on it. He got a rush of adrenaline as he opened up he and Josh's conversation, and then taking a picture of him palming himself through his jeans.

"Hi xx"

He then sent the message, giggling and then sending another one, but this time, the jeans were off and he was doing the same through his boxers.

"I miss you so much. Come home x"

His heart raced as he sent it, but his heart then seemed to stop for a moment as Josh began typing.

"Put your jeans back on and stop touching yourself. Now."

Tyler rolled his eyes, smiling a bit and then giggling.

"No."

He then sent that message, opening the camera again. He slowly slid his hand down his boxers, gasping when he made contact. He took a picture, sending that to Josh.

Josh then began typing again.

"You're in big fucking trouble."

Tyler's heart began racing. He loved angry Josh, unless he was absolutely pissed at him. Then that's when he scared him just a little and regretted whatever it was that he had done to make Master so angry.

He reluctantly took his hand out of his boxers and put his jeans back on. He decided to at least obey something for Master. He whined now, wanting to touch himself more but he decided not to. Instead, he fiddled with the kitty ears on top of his head, fingers fondling the soft material gently. He then waited for Josh to return.

He immediately knew that Josh was home when he heard the door slam shut, and footsteps began sounding through the halls until they reached the room Tyler was in. The door was open, and then shut again, Josh standing in front of it.

"You have been such a bad kitty today," Josh said, voice low and nearly a soft growl. It made the lump in Tyler's pants grow a bit. "You do understand you're going to need to be punished, right?"

"Y-Yes, Master," Tyler said, eyes glistening with a tiny bit of excitement.

Josh's brown eyes seemed to darken a bit more as he walked over to his pretty kitty. "Up. _Now_."

Tyler obeyed, standing up and waiting for his Master's next order. Josh sat down, then looking at his kitty. "Pants off, boxers off."

Tyler did as he was told, fingers fumbling to get the button undone. A few seconds later, Josh became impatient and pulled him forward by one of the loops in his jeans, and then unbuttoned them for him, pulling them down shortly after. Tyler did the rest, kicking them off, as well as the boxers that soon dropped around his ankles.

Josh then took his kitty, bending him over his knee. He was so pretty, sometimes he didn't want to punish him and just fuck the shit out of him, but he had to teach his kitty a lesson.

"Hmm... I don't want to hurt you, because you're such a pretty kitty. A lesson still needs to be taught. I'd say... 15 spanks, today. You did the wrong thing and you made Master hard during a very important meeting," Josh said, waiting for Tyler's approval.

Tyler soon nodded. He loved but hated the spanking. It was kind of a turn on for him, but it kind of stung afterwards for a few minutes.

Josh then raised his hand, firmly bringing it down onto Tyler's cute little butt. It was enough to already make a very faint red hand print. Tyler let out a very quiet squeak, and also held back a few other noises. He had a "tail" which was just a butt plug. With every smack, it would make it jiggle inside of him. He bit down on his own lower lip.

14 more spanks later,  Tyler's butt was pretty red but it didn't sting as bad as he had expected it.

"Now, baby, lay down. I'll be right back. Do not touch yourself or I swear to god..." He then exited the room to fetch what he needed, hoping his gorgeous kitty would do as told.

Tyler indeed did do as told. He wanted to make Master happy. He laid down on the bed, waiting for Josh to return.

When he did, Josh laid him out with his arms spread apart and legs spread apart as well. He then took the rope he had, tying his arms and legs to the bed. This excited Tyler.

Josh just stepped back, taking a moment to examine this. To be quite honest, seeing his boyfriend like this turned him on so much. "God you are so beautiful," he whispered as he began to rid himself of his clothing. Watching him do so, Tyler became even more turned on, more blood rushing down to his dick.

When Josh was completely naked, he climbed back up onto the bed, sitting between his kitty's legs. "Now, you can't come. Not unless I say you can, but I'm not sure when that will be." That last part almost made Tyler whine, but he knew better than to let it slip.

"Yes, Master," he said, nodding a bit. He knew that Josh would be teasing him periodically throughout this whole thing, and he didn't like the thought of that.

Josh then slowly took Tyler's kitty tail butt plug out, knowing he didn't need to be stretched, as he had the plug in all day... he hopes, because that would make him even more of a bad kitty. He was sure he didn't, though.

He knew he was clean, and he wanted to fill his kitty up, so he decided on not using a condom. He grabbed the tube of lube, opening it and squirting some out on his hand. He then put the tube away, slicking his hand with the lube over his cock. He then went back over to Tyler.

That's when he noticed how hard he was.

It made him smirk, and before he did anything else, he reached out, slowly dragging one finger up and down his length. It made Tyler shiver. He loved it. Tyler bit his bottom lip, trying to keep quiet.

"M-Master, please..." he whispered, but Josh shushed him. "But I-"

"I said to shut up, or I'll get the gag," he said, his voice low. He then grasped Tyler's member, slowly moving his hand up and down. Just hearing his voice alone almost made Tyler moan. He just couldn't stand the teasing.

Finally, when Josh pulled his hand back, he lined himself up with Tyler's hole, and then plunging into him, making Tyler gasp in surprise, and then give a quiet moan. He didn't want to be gagged, but he just couldn't help himself, and he hoped Josh understood this.

Josh showed no mercy as his thrusts were quite fast and hard. It made Tyler tug against the restraints. He actually loved the sounds Tyler made, and didn't intend to gag him now. It was such a heavenly noise.

Both boys were in heaven right now. It felt equally amazing for both parties.

Josh was pounding into his pretty kitty's tight asshole, watching as he tugged and pulled at the restraints, writhing beneath him. God, it turned him on so much more than it probably should have. He couldn't help it, though. He was so gorgeous.

"M-Master... I- I'm close," Tyler whines out.

"Don't cum until I say. Remember," he says, and Tyler nods quickly. Tyler arches his back as much as he can while his boyfriend was fucking him hard and with the ropes tying him down to the bed. It all felt so good.

To try and get his boyfriend closer, Tyler purposely clenched so that Josh would be brought closer to his high.

Having done that a few times, it worked.

"Mm, baby... I'm close," Josh said to the panting and writhing Tyler that was beneath him. Tyler nodded again, letting out a rather loud moan.

"Fill m-me up, Master. I want to f-feel your warm seed within me... Plug me," he said, knowing the dirty talk would shove him even closer.

"Such a dirty mouth you have there... You better wash your mouth out with soap," he joked, smirking. He then, without warning, thrusted as deep inside of Tyler as possible, hitting his prostate. Tyler moaned out, and Josh threw his head back, strings of profanities and moans slipping from his mouth as he buried his load deep inside of him. He then pulled out, grabbing his butt plug and quickly inserting it, but carefully.

"Master, c-can I-"

"Yes."

Josh then began to pump his kitty's cock, and with just a few pumps, he had Tyler cumming -- and harder than ever before, in Tyler's opinion.

Josh soon pulled his hand away, most of Tyler's orgasm spilled out onto it. He begins to lick it off his own hand, maintaining direct eye contact with Tyler as he did so, making Tyler release a quiet moan.

"Now, did this teach you to be a good kitty?"

"Yes, Master."

"I love you so much, and I want you to be good."

"Yes, Josh. I love you so much too."


End file.
